Rogue Love
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: RID Megatron’s endless search for energy has taken even bigger heights as he searches for nearly impossible energies. At the same time Freespirit and Raincloud meet up with Ultra Magnus who seems to dislike them a lot and it is the same way round or is it
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rogue Love  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **Megatron's endless search for energy has taken even bigger heights as he searches for nearly impossible energies. At the same time Freespirit and Raincloud meet up with Ultra Magnus who seems to dislike them a lot and it is the same way round or is it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Robots In Disguise or any of the characters, however, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**A/N: **big thanks to my friend who kinda helped co-wrote this with me. Cheers mate, you're the best.

**Chapter One**

"Optimus, the Decepticons are attacking the nuclear power plant." TAI informed the Autobot leader.

"TAI, inform the Autobot Brothers, Raincloud and Freespirit. Tell them to meet me at the power plant." Transforming and driving off.

"Right away, Optimus. Autobot Brothers you are to meet with Optimus at the nuclear power plant, the Decepticons are attacking."

"We're on it, TAI." X-Brawn's voice came over communication.

"Freespirit, Raincloud, Decepticons attacking the nuclear power plant."

"What a way to ruin a day." Freespirit slightly moaned over communication.

"On my way, TAI." Raincloud responded.

--

Raincloud drove up to the power plant being the closest one in the area. The plant was far from civilisation and even by taking the spacebridge it would take another five minutes to reach it.

She was surprised to see a blue and white transformer already fighting the Decepticons, she transformed and was instantly showered with a hail of laser fire. She got out her weapon and tried to retaliate but the Decepticons firepower was too much for her and she went flying back from the last shot by Mega-Octane. She was again surprised when she looked back up and saw the same transformer standing in front of her drawing their fire, she stood up and was about to thank them when he said, "Get out of the way femme your only a nuisance here on the field." The blue and white mech then ran off shooting while shouting at her "DUCK." as a few more rounds were fired in her direction.

She was speechless, no-one had ever talked to her like that before or even doubted her fighting abilities. Suddenly another shower of laser fire came but it wasn't directed at her it was directed at the Decepticons and came from the sky, she smiled slightly knowing there was only one Autobot that that could be.

"Rain, now is not a good time to stand there and do nothing. You're too easy a target! Now get your aft moving!… Or at least shoot at them!"

Seeing the Autobot jet Scourge shouted, "Ro-Tor, Movar get rid of that nuisance jet!"

The two Decepticons transformed and headed towards Freespirit, firing as they went.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, X-Brawn and Side Burn drove up a few moments later, transforming and joining the fight. Soon the Decepticons were on the run and Freespirit came down to join the others.

"Rain, a friendly word of advice. If someone is shooting at you don't just stand there." Freespirit said slightly joking.

"Hey I was fighting back, until that lucky shot Mega-Octane got in." she said defending herself "If it wasn't for that guy I'd…" pointing over at the blue and white mech.

"Be destroyed or held hostage." The mech said.

Freespirit looked at the unknown mech. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Ultra Magnus, not that it's of any concern to you."

Freespirit raised an optic ridge at his answer, "Sounds like someone onlined on the wrong side of recharge."

The brothers chuckled at Freespirit's remark.

"Thank you for your help, Magnus." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus looked over at him but said nothing before looking back at the femmes.  
"The battle field is no place for femmes, is suggest you leave before you get hurt." He said before activating his jet pack and flying off.

"Why that..." Prowl began angry at him for insulting his lover.

"It's okay, Prowl." Freespirit said. "He just doesn't know what Rain and I are capable of." She chuckled.

"Let's get back to base." Optimus said.

"Yeah, before Prowl decides to blow a circuit over Magnus' comment about Spirit." Side Burn teased.

X-Brawn, Raincloud and Freespirit chuckled while Prowl just glared at him.  
"Come on Bro, you know that if Magnus hadn't of flown off you would have at least wanted to hit him." seeing his brother still glaring at him he looked over to Freespirit. "Spirit, help me out here." slightly pleading.

Freespirit chuckled again before heading over to Prowl and blocking his view of Side Burn so he'd have to look at her. "You know he's right, Prowl." She said softly.

Prowl looked at her and his optics soften slightly but he didn't say anything. Soon after they all transformed and headed back to base.

--

As they arrived back at base Freespirit noticed a slight change in her friend.  
"Rain, everything okay?" she asked, although Magnus' comment hadn't affected her it seemed to be taking an effect on Raincloud.

"Just fine, Spirit." Smiling and walking off.

Freespirit sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Prowl asked her as he went over to her.

"No." she replied "At least not that I know of yet."

"Yet?"

She nodded in reply and headed off.

Prowl stood there slightly confused at Freespirit's answer.  
"Something wrong, Prowl?" X-Brawn asked noticing the confused look in his brother's optics.

"I think Magnus' comment may have affected them more than they realise." He answered.

"Hey, isn't Spirit suppose to be going to see Koji right now?" Side Burn asked slightly confused that the femme jet was heading further into the base than heading out.

"That's exactly what I mean." Prowl said, confusing his younger brother even more.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Prowl. They know not to take Magnus' comment seriously." X-Brawn said.

"Then why isn't she keeping her appointment with Koji?" Prowl said.

"She probably forgot." X-Brawn replied.

Both Side Burn and Prowl looked at their older brother, ever since Freespirit had 'confessed' to Prowl about how she really felt about him, she had spent more time in the base. But she never once forgot about her plans with Koji, which is why they were having a hard believing their brother's answer.

"Okay, so maybe not." X-Brawn said to the looks he was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Koji waited in the park for Freespirit to arrive, he looked at his watch she was now fifteen minutes late.  
_This isn't like Spirit at all_ he thought _maybe she's on a mission… but she normally calls and tells me when she can't make it or if she's going to be late. I hope she's okay._ He decided to wait a few more minutes before calling her. The minutes tickled by and still no Freespirit or even Topaz, he was starting to get really worried. He tried contacting her but received no reply, he was now extremely worried. _What if she's been caught by the Predacons again._  
"Prowl this is Koji." Thinking the police car might be the only one who knew where she was.

"What can I do for you, Koji?" Prowl asked as his face appeared on Koji's phone.

"Is Spirit okay? Have you seen her? Is she with you?" he would have asked more questions but Prowl interrupted.

"She's fine, Koji." He replied, "She's back at base."

"Base?" surprised at the police car's answer, he was expecting something like 'she's on a mission and unreachable' "Then why doesn't she answer when I try and contact her?"

Prowl became worried at what Koji had said. Spirit wasn't answering her communications?  
"I'm not sure, Koji. Let me try contacting her and I'll get back to you." Closing communication.

Koji didn't have to wait long as Prowl's face reappeared a minute later.

"I can't seem to reach her." His voice now having a slight tone of worry in it. "I'm heading to base, I'll pick you up on the way. Where are you?"

"In the park."

Prowl gave a nod and closed communication. Koji sighed and closed his phone letting it falling back around his neck. They could just be overreacting and Freespirit was in her human form, but if she was at base like Prowl had said why would she be in human form?

--

Raincloud sat in the recreation room looking down at her energon, she sighed. She hadn't touched it since she walked in, just sat and stared at it, sighing every so often. She heard the door open and close but didn't look to see who it was.

"Something wrong, Rain?" a voice asked.

She looked up ignoring the stiffness she felt in her neck joints from looking down for so long and saw Mirage. She took a quick look around and saw all the other Spychangers. She smiled as she looked back at him.  
"Nope. Everything's fine, Mirage. Thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure?"

She gave another nod.

"Then how come you looked so upset when we all walked in." Ironhide said coming up beside Mirage.

Raincloud looked at him slightly surprised. She hadn't looked that bad, had she?

"Are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" Hot Shot asked joining in.

She looked at him, folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in the chair then said slightly humorous "What is this, pick on a femme day?"

The Spychangers chuckled.

"Had you not looked so upset, we probably wouldn't have said anything." REV replied.

Raincloud raised an optic ridge at REV's answer.  
"You guys aren't going to leave me alone until you find out, are you."

"We only want to help." Crosswise said.

"If we can." WARS added.

Raincloud sighed in defeat and looked back down at her untouched energon. "Okay fine." As she heard them all sit down she added "But none of you tell anyone." She looked over at Crosswise and pointed a finger at him. "Especially you, Crosswise. I don't want Spirit knowing about this."

The blue spychanger was surprise for a moment then gave a nod in agreement.

"So what's got you so upset, Rain?" Mirage asked.

Raincloud placed her arms on the table and once again looked down at her energon, she didn't speak for a while then asked. "Do you think I'm just getting in the way here, that I'm a nuisance on the battlefield?"

The Spychangers looked at each other in both shock and confusion.  
"Why would you ask that?" WARS finally asked.

"We went to stop the Decepticons at the nuclear power plant…" she began "And met… Ultra Magnus."

It all became clear to each spychanger, Ultra Magnus had obviously said something that upset the MG greatly.

"I wouldn't listen to anything Ultra Magnus has to say." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide's right." Mirage said, "That guy has his own agenda."

--

Topaz walked around the city not really paying attention to where she was going, she just wanted to take a walk. She wasn't really in the mood to fly or drive, and this way she wouldn't be bothered by any Decepticons _or_ Predacons, to them she was just another worthless human. She continued to walk stopping occasionally to look in a store window. She sighed as she thought of how Magnus' comment had affected Raincloud, although the MG wouldn't admit that it _had_ affected her, Topaz could tell it did. _That was probably the reason she just stood there in the battle. He probably said something to her that surprised or upset her._ Unlike her, Raincloud was… easy to upset though she was slow to anger. Most of the time she let things just slide but there were a few that really did 'damage' and Magnus' comment was one of them.  
Topaz looked around to get her bearings on where she was, she found that she'd walked to her old apartment and gave a slight chuckle. As she looked up at the building to look at the window she knew to be her old place a slight pang of guilt ran through her at what she had almost done back then. She decided to walk on.

--

Upon arriving at base Prowl said, "TAI, is Spirit still here?" while letting Koji out and transforming.

The hologram looked at him slightly confused. "As far as I know, Prowl."

"She was suppose to meet me forty-five minutes ago." Koji explained "And when I tried contacting her she wouldn't respond."

TAI looked surprised by Koji's explanation and tried to locate Freespirit, with no success.  
"I can't seem to find her." She said, "She's no longer in the base and I can't find any trace of her outside."

"This is all Magnus' fault." Prowl said slightly annoyed.

"Magnus?" Koji asked surprised.

Prowl gave a nod, "He said that both Spirit and Rain didn't belong on the battlefield and that they should leave."

"Magnus said that?" Prowl nodded again and Koji thought for a moment. "Hmmm… TAI, can you track Spirit when she's Topaz?"

The hologram shook her head. "You think she's turned into Topaz?"

"It might explain why we can't contact her."

"Which means we'd have to go and look for her." Prowl said.

"Mm hm." Koji replied with a nod.

"While the two of you search, I'll check up on Raincloud." TAI said.

--

"You fail me yet again, Scourge." Megatron said.

"Had it not been for Ultra Magnus we would have succeeded." Scourge said bitterly.

"Luckily for you I have found a new source of energy while probing Onishi's mind." Megatron said turning to the screen. An image of an old temple appeared. "It appears this building has vast amounts of energy within it. I want you and the rest of the Decepticons to retrieve it."

"And if the Autobots try and stop us?" Mega-Octane said.

The Predacon leader looked over at them and gave a crooked evil smile, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll have their hands full. Now go and bring back that energy." After the Decepticons had left Megatron turned back to the screen. It now showed a young girl with medium length dark blonde hair and tan skin. She wore a light green t-shirt, stone coloured cargos, and trainers.

--

Koji searched everywhere he could think of and _still_ couldn't find Topaz. He sighed _Topaz, where _are_ you?_ He wondered. He'd already checked the train station in case she went to talk to Rapid Run but Rail Spike said that none of them had seen Topaz but that they would keep a look out for her. He continued to look for her. Turning the corner and onto a street with a row of shops, he looked up and down the street hoping that he might be able to spot her. In the distance he saw a girl that matched Topaz's description she was walking down the street and just going round a corner as he saw her, quickly he started running to try and catch up with her.  
"Topaz!" he called out as he ran. "Topaz wait!"

He virtually skidded round the corner only to see the girl leaning on the side of the building, her arms crossed over her chest. It was definitely Topaz, he put one hand against the building and leaned slightly on it while he got his breath back.

"What's up, Koji?" Topaz asked.

"Don't…. don't you remember that we were suppose to meet up today?" he said.

A slight tinge of red graced Topaz's cheeks. "Sorry Koji. I forgot. Guess I was too busy thinking about how to help Rain."

"There's something wrong with Raincloud?" Koji asked curiously.

"Well…. Not exactly… I mean, she doesn't say that there is, but... there's something that not quite right with her. I can sense it."

Koji blinked in slight confusion. "Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? You had Prowl and I worried." He said slightly changing the subject.

It was Topaz's turn to blink in confusion.  
"Prowl? What's Prowl got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well… when you didn't turn up and I couldn't reach you, I called him and asked if you were okay, where you were and…"

"He told you I was back at base, to which you asked why you couldn't contact me. He tried, got the same as you then took you back to base only to find that I was no longer there." She finished for him.

"Uh… yeah." He said slightly surprised that she knew how things went. "You really need to get a phone or something so that we can contact you when you're in this form."

Topaz shrugged, "I'm hardly ever in this form so I never saw the need, and besides, how would I pay for it?"

"The same way you paid for your apartment?" Koji offered.

Topaz shook her head, "That was…'given' to me by Crystal so I could… continue with my… life as it were." She then added "So who else is looking for me beside you and Prowl?"

"Only the two of us. I saw Rail Spike and the others at the station and they said they'd keep a look out." He replied.

"Then don't you think you oughta tell everyone that you've found me?"

Koji was about to pick up his phone and call Prowl when a voice said, "Why spoil the surprise."

Both humans looked over and saw Megatron land a few feet from them.

"What do you want Megacreep?" Topaz asked. Koji gave a slight chuckle.

Megatron growled, "You're lucky I need you for my plan Human, or I'd destroy you right now."

"Uh yeah right." Topaz said unfazed by the threat. "Why don't you go bother someone who cares, because I don't." she turned back to Koji "Are you going to call Prowl or not?"

"He's not going to call anybody." Megatron said, transforming into his bat mode and hitting the boy with his sonic pain wave and knocking him out.

Topaz growled at the Predacon leader.  
"What do you _want_, Megatron?" she asked again anger now in her voice.

"Surely a clever Autobot like you can figure that out." He replied.

"Auto…." She began to say slightly confused then realised that he knew her 'secret'.

"Yes. I know you can change your form from Transformer to Human. I also know that while in this form you are far more vulnerable than you are in your true form."

"I may be human, Megatron. But I'm _far_ from vulnerable." She retaliated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Koji, any luck in finding Topaz?" Prowl asked opening communication with the boy but received no reply. Prowl found that strange, Koji always answered their communications unless there was something blocking the signal, but there was nothing around that could do that.

"Prowl, meet up with your brothers and head towards the shopping district. Megatron's causing trouble there." TAI suddenly said.

"On my way TAI." Prowl acknowledged and headed towards the area, sirens blaring.  
He met up with his brothers soon after.

"Any luck in finding Topaz?" X-Brawn asked.

"No." Prowl replied.

"I don't see why you're out looking for her. She'll come back. It's not like you made her angry again." Side Burn commented. "You… didn't make her angry again… did you?"

"No Side Burn. I did not." Prowl said slightly annoyed.

--

Scourge and the rest of the Decepticons were almost to the temple shown to them by Megatron.

"Why do we continue to take orders from that idiot." Mega-Octane asked.

"As soon as we have this energy we won't need to take orders from that fool Megatron. We can get rid of both him and those annoying Autobots." Scourge said.

As they pulled up to the temple they transformed and Scourge told Rollbar and Armourhide to stand guard while they looked for the energy. It was then a voice said "You Decepticreeps out doing a little sightseeing?" they turn and see a sliver MGA PR3 sports car.

"None of your business, Autobot." Movar said.

"Oh but you see it _is_ my business, coz wherever you Decepticons appear there's trouble."

"The only trouble we'll be making is for you." Scourge said firing a few missiles at the sports car, who dodged them easily. "I have no time to fool around with you." He turned to the other Decepticons "Ro-Tor, Armourhide, take care of this Autopest while we search for the energy." Turning and walking in with the rest of the Decepticons, leaving Rollbar to stand guard.

"Energy?" Raincloud said in slight surprise and confusion.

"Say goodnight, Autoscum." Armourhide said as both he and Ro-Tor fired at the MG.

Raincloud immediately drove in reverse swerving to avoid the laser fire. Performing a 180-degree turn and facing away from the two Decepticons. "You Deceptitwits couldn't hit a stationary target, let a lone a fast moving Autobot like me." She insulted.

"Why you…" Ro-Tor began.

"You want me, come and get me Deceptifreaks." Driving off.

The two Decepticons transformed and went after Raincloud firing as they went.  
"Isn't that just like a femme…" Armourhide said "Running from a fight."

Raincloud screeched to a halt and transformed turning to look at them both.  
"What!" she yelled.

The two Decepticons also transformed and stood in front of her.

"Looks like you hit a circuit, Armourhide." Ro-Tor said amused at the femme's reaction.

"Of course, Ro-Tor. Femmes have no place on the battlefield, they're useless and they only get in the way." Armourhide continued also amused.

"Useless am I… I'll show you two who's useless." She got out her gun and aimed it at them.

"Oh no the femme's got a gun what are going to do, Ro-Tor." Armourhide mocked.  
Ro-Tor could only laugh in response at Armourhide's mocking.

Raincloud's anger grew worse and she was about to fire when a shower of laser fire appeared from the sky. Thinking it to be Freespirit she looked up and over preparing to yell at them only to be surprised when she saw it was Ultra Magnus firing at the two Decepticons _not_ Freespirit.

--

The Autobot brothers and Optimus Prime had just arrived where Megatron had appeared and saw him reach down to pick up a human girl.

"Hold it right there, Megatron." Optimus said, transforming.

Megatron stopped and looked over, a crooked smile appearing on his face "Ah Optimus Prime. I'm glad you could make it, I wanted you to see this one's demise for yourself." And picked up the girl.

"Topaz!" Prowl suddenly said transforming.

Side Burn and X-Brawn also transformed and also noticed Koji lying on the ground unconscious.  
"What you do to them, Megatron." X-Brawn asked slightly angry.

"You should be asking what I _will_ be doing to this one. She has caused me enough trouble and now I will end her miserable existence!" as he spoke he shook Topaz and the Autobots could see blood trickling down her cheek from a cut there, she also had a bloodstained t-shirt and a gash on her right arm.

Prowl couldn't help but stare at the injured 'humanised' form of his lover. He couldn't believe his luck, he'd just got her back a few months ago and she was being taken from him again.

"Let her go Megatron."

Everyone was surprised that it wasn't Optimus or Prowl who had said that but Side Burn.  
Megatron said nothing but slowly increased his grip on the unconscious female making the blood flow out of her faster and faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Raincloud's anger grew slightly as she watched the mech continue to fire and hearing the crashes as the two Decepticons hit the ground. "I can handle this myself." She said annoyed.

"Sure…you were going to talk them into defeat." Magnus said as he landed and deactivated his jet pack.

Raincloud growled, "I was doing just fine thank you very much."

"Not from where I was."

Raincloud folded her arms in annoyance, how was it that this mech was able to get between her circuitry so quickly. "Well, since you seem to have spoilt my fun here I think I'll just go and stop the rest of the Decepticons from taking that energy." She walked past him as he grabbed her arm.

"You stay here, you'll only get in the way. _I'll_ stop the Decepticons." He said transforming and heading off towards the old temple.

"Scourge, Ultra Magnus is…" but Ro-Tor never got to finish as Raincloud shot his communications then transformed and followed Ultra Magnus. He looked over at his team-mate "I think you over did it with the comments, Armourhide."

0

0

0

"Just who the hell do you think you are telling me that I'm no good on the battlefield." Raincloud said as she caught up with Ultra Magnus, although her voice was back to its original calmness she was still pretty annoyed.

"The one who saved you back at that power plant." Magnus replied blandly.

"I'll have you know that my fighting ability is as good as any mech's." she retaliated.

"That line may work with Optimus, but it won't work with me." Magnus said. "Femmes only increase the danger on the battlefield, they constantly need saving…"

"Okay that's it!" Raincloud sped off ahead of Ultra Magnus determined to prove him wrong. Only she didn't know that she was about to prove him right instead of wrong.

--

Megatron continued to squeeze the life out of Topaz and the only thing the Autobots could do was watch. Suddenly a few blasts hit Megatron in the back making him stumble and letting Topaz go in the process as he got hit by more and more laser fire. Before Topaz could hit the ground Crosswise caught her and got away as fast as he could as the rest of the Autobots also opened fire on Megatron to chase him away. Knowing that he had no chance against the overwhelming number of the Autobots, not having expected the Spychangers would have shown up he fled away as he transformed into his jet mode.

"I will get you for this, you meddling Autobots!" and put his boosters on maximum speed.

"Perfect timing, you guys." X-Brawn said.

"We're just glad we were able to make it on time." Hot Shot said.

Crosswise looked at the bleeding girl in his hands, she needed medical attention. But would it be wise to take her to a human doctor even though she _looked_ -and bled like- a human.

Optimus walked over to Crosswise and looked down at Topaz.

"She needs medical attention, Optimus." Crosswise said looking up at his leader.

Prowl also came over to them and looked at his unconscious and bleeding lover. He wanted to say something but found his vocaliser refused to work.

They all then heard a moan and looked over to see Koji slowly regaining consciousness, with the rest of the Spychangers around him.

"Oh my head." The young boy said as he held his head while he began to sit up.

"You okay, Koji?" REV asked concerned.

"Fine… Soon as the ringing in my ears stop." He replied.

The Spychangers chuckled slightly. Suddenly Koji's eyes went wide and he frantically started to look round for something, forgetting his own problems.  
"Topaz! Where's Topaz!" getting up and almost falling back down, Ironhide caught him before he could hit the curb.

"Easy there, Koji." Bringing the boy up to chest level.

"Crosswise has her." Mirage pointed out.

Koji looked over at Mirage and sighed in relief.  
"When Megatron showed up, I thought…." He trailed off looking at the other Autobots.

"He nearly did." Side Burn said answering the boy's unanswered question.

"We need to get her some medical attention. Is there anywhere we can take her…" Optimus began.

"Without anyone finding out what she really is?" Crosswise finished.

"I would say hospital but that would probably just raise a lot of questions." Koji said trying to think of other places for her treatment.

Ironhide and the other Spychangers walked over to where the others were. Koji then walked off Ironhide's hand, onto Crosswise's and checked Topaz for her injuries.

"She's not as bad as she looks." he said in slight relief.

"Are you sure?" Hot Shot asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I should be able to take care of her back at my place until she regains consciousness."

"Very well then. Crosswise, you and REV take Koji and Topaz back to his house." Optimus ordered.

"I'm going too." Prowl suddenly said

Optimus looked over at the white police car, Prowl had been so quiet he'd almost forgot he was there. He gave a nod.

As Prowl, Crosswise, and REV drove off Side Burn surprised everyone by asking:  
"Do you think Prowl's going to be okay?"

--

Inside the temple Scourge, Movar and Mega-Octane searched for the energy.

"Scourge, this is Armourhide. Ultra Magnus and that female Autobot are heading your way."

"Ultra Magnus." Scourge said with hate, as his hands became fists. "Mega-Octane," turning to the Decepticon "Keep those Autopests busy while I get this energy."

"It'll be a pleasure, Scourge." Heading with Movar towards the exit.

Scourge had only been walking on a few more minutes when Megatron contacted him.

"Scourge, have you retrieved the energy yet?"

"I am still looking for it. We've had some…'interference', which is being taken care of right now."

"I need that energy Scourge. Do _NOT_ return without it." Megatron said before closing communication.

"Oh I'll find it alright. And when I do, you'll be the one taking orders… from _me_." He muttered as he continued on.

When Raincloud got to the temple she barely had time to stop before being shot at by a barrage of laser fire from Rollbar, Movar and Mega-Octane. She spun her wheels trying to avoid the fire. _This was a lot easier when there was only two of them_ that was when Magnus' comment sounded in her head _'femmes…constantly need saving.'_ _I'll show him who needs saving_ she thought. She drove to the wall that encircled the outside of the old temple and transformed, taking out her gun and began to shoot back.  
Laser beams and rockets and all kinds of attacks were shot across in the furious battle that was raging on, when Movar transformed and flew in Raincloud's direction, as soon as he passed the wall he began to shoot lasers at the MG with rapid speed and precision.  
She looked up as the first round narrowly missed her. _Slag it! _She thought as she tried to shoot the shuttle down _Where's Spirit when you really need her._  
As time went on Raincloud kept focusing more and more on Movar than on the other two Decepticons, so much so that she almost forgot about them. They took advantage of the distraction to move toward her and fire at the unsuspecting femme.  
Mega-Octane's shot hit her in the back while Rollbar's simultaneously hit her in her left door wing. She was pushed a few feet by their blasts and fell to the ground as pain seared throughout her systems. She tried to ignore it, especially the scolding pain her door wing was screaming about -which was causing her to nearly be unable to stand up again-. She turned onto her back to see the three Decepticons closing in fast and threatening.  
As they got closer and closer aiming their weapons at her ready to shoot her into scrap, the word "Transform!" was shouted by a familiar voice and in that instant the Decepticons were blasted backwards making sure she was out of their reach. She looked over to the one who just helped her knowing who it was and grumbled angrily not wanting him to be right, she was not useless

"As I said," He began coming up beside her "Femmes constantly need saving on the battlefield. And you've just proven my point."

She looked at the mech and just as she thought, there was Ultra Magnus. She gradually got up ignoring all the warnings and pain her systems were screaming at her.  
"I do _not_…" but she never got to finish as she blacked out and offlined.

Ultra Magnus caught her before she hit the ground. "Femmes." He muttered looking back over at the Decepticons as he dragged her away to a safe place.

--

Scourge entered the main chamber of the temple, but there was nothing that indicated a power source or any sort of energy. Searching for any indication for the power source he saw a section of the wall glowing dimly from the corner of his optic and turned to face it. Slowly he walked over to it while examining it at the same time before he touched the wall with his hand.  
The walls in the room began to glow, he turned around to look at them. The glow eventually got so bright that he had to shield his optics with his arm, before it would become bright enough that it would burn his optics out, it dimmed out quickly.

Scourge put his arm down only to see the room the way it was when he entered. "What?! That's it? All that for a lousy light show!" he looked back at the section of wall but that too had stopped it's dim glow. He growled, "There never was any energy here. It was all a trick." He said angrily as turned and headed for the entrance, all the while muttering that those who set this would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Optimus Prime, X-Brawn, Side Burn, Hot Shot, Mirage, Ironhide and WARS arrived at base TAI was looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong TAI?" X-Brawn asked as they all transformed.

"Topaz is going to be fine." WARS said thinking that might be what was bothering her.

"I can't seem to contact Raincloud." She replied though slightly relieved that Topaz was going to be okay. "She was going to check out some Decepticon activity."

"What was her last known location?" Optimus asked.

"She was heading for an old temple in the jungle. My readings indicated a great amount of energy from there which has since disappeared."

Everyone except Optimus looked at each other, hoping that didn't mean what they thought it meant.

"Why would Raincloud try and take on the Decepticons all by herself? Why not call for us?" Side Burn asked breaking the silence that engulfed the room.

"Who says she wasn't spotted by them and tried to get away?" X-Brawn said.

"There's just one thing wrong with that, Bro." Side Burn said.

"What's that?"

"Why hasn't she contacted TAI or why can't we contact her?"

"Could be that her communications got shot." X-Brawn reasoned.

"You both make a good point." Optimus said, "If Raincloud did go up against the Decepticons and managed to get away it's our job to find her."

"We'll go look for her, Optimus." WARS said.

"Right." Hot Shot agreed.

--

Raincloud came back online and was immediately aware that she couldn't feel her door wings. She accessed her memories and found that she had offlined shortly after Ultra Magnus' appearance, but that didn't explain why she couldn't 'feel' her door wings. She looked either side and found that they were still there, she just wasn't receiving any data from them. She sat up and looked around, there were trees all around but no temple. _Am I in another part of the jungle? How did I get here?_ She did another check on her 'wings' to see they were still there, not being able to 'feel' them was slightly disorientating.

"I disconnected the link to your door wings." A voice said.

She looked over and crossed her arms only to receive a burning pain in her back. She had been so preoccupied by the 'loss' of her door wings that she had been ignoring all other things that her systems had been telling her. She returned her arms to her side and the burning sensation eased.  
"I suppose your going to tell me that I proved your point." She said to Magnus.

"Contact the others." Was all he said before walking off.

"Wait," She called out not trusting her balance if she got up. "My communications were damaged." Finally listening to all her systems were telling her.

"Then you're out of luck. I'm not going to stick around and look after you."

"I didn't say you had to. I just need you to contact Optimus… or TAI and tell them where I am."

Ultra Magnus stopped in his tracks.  
"Knowing Optimus, he's probably already sent someone to find you. So I suggest you stay put. Femme."

Raincloud growled inwardly. This was the only mech she'd ever met that was able to get her annoyed so easily, and she didn't like it.  
"Look _Ultra Magnus,_ I don't know what your problem is but I need help getting back. I have no communications, I can't transform and no one knows whereabouts I am. So get your head out of your aft and help me you glitch headed mech!"

He turned to her angrily then suddenly smirked.

--

The Spychangers had just driven out of the spacebridge and headed in the direction of the temple.

"I bet Magnus is the cause of this." Mirage said.

"What makes you say that?" REV asked. All he and Crosswise knew was that Raincloud was missing, since they were 'helping out' with Topaz.

"Raincloud went to check out some Decepticon activity." Hot Shot answered.

"You remember what she told us?" Ironhide said, then added "About Magnus."

"You don't think she would fight the Decepticons just to prove Magnus wrong, do you?" Crosswise asked.

"It's possible." Mirage replied thinking back to what happened when he and Raincloud 'rescued' Prowl and Freespirit.

"How's Topaz doing?" Hot Shot asked deciding it best to change the subject.

"Koji said that she should be fine. A couple of days and she should be up and about." REV answered.

"That's good to hear." Ironhide said.

"It's Prowl I think we should be worried about." Crosswise suddenly said.

"Prowl?" WARS asked.

"You _do_ remember what Topaz is to Prowl, don't you WARS?" Crosswise said to his team-mate.

"Perhaps you should say Freespirit, it might be easier for WARS to understand." REV joked teasing his team-mate.

WARS grumbled something incoherent and the rest of the Spychangers chuckled. They soon reached the temple and transformed.

"Let see if we can find anything that will tell us what happened to Rain." Hot Shot said.

"Right." Came a unisoned reply.

--

"I told you _NOT_ to return without that energy, Scourge." Megatron said.

"The energy in that temple was a trick, Megatron. There _was_ no energy just a lousy light show." Scourge replied.

"Light show? Explain, Scourge."

"When I entered the main chamber I could see nothing that indicated a power source." Scourge began. "I then saw a dim glow from a section of the wall, I went over to examine it. When I touched it there was a glow that got so bright I had to shield my optics from it, it faded quickly after that."

"You fool!" Megatron shouted "You let the energy escape!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Anyone find anything?" Hot Shot asked.

The rest of the Spychangers all replied with a unanimous "No"

The spychanger leader sighed, they had nothing to go on and were unable to communicate with Raincloud. What had happened to the femme while she was investigating the Decepticon activity? Had she been discovered? Did she try and fight them on her own? Why didn't she or why hadn't she contacted them? There were too many questions and no answers to any of them, well there were potential answers to two questions but still left out the main questions. Judging by the 'holes' and debris a battle had taken place, which would suggest that Raincloud _had_ been discovered by the Decepticons and tried to fight them off but there was no clue to what had happened to her _after_ the fight.

"Do you think she could have been captured by the Decepticons?" WARS asked.

"Could be a possibly." Ironhide replied.

"Or it could be that X-Brawn was right and her communications got damaged." Mirage said.

"TAI, this is Hot Shot." Opening communications to base.

"Hot Shot, have you found any sign of Raincloud?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "It seems that she was discovered by the Decepticons and a battle took place." He explained.

"But we haven't found anything that would indicate what happened to her afterwards." REV added.

"I see." Optimus stated.

"Then it's quite possible that she could have been taken by the Decepticons." TAI said.

"We have received no message that the Decepticons are holding her captive." Optimus said clearly thinking the situation through. "Is there anywhere she could hide out if she was damaged?"

"If she were able to transform then she could have driven off into the jungle." Crosswise theorised.

"But we've found no tire tracks that lead into the jungle." WARS pointed out.

"Is there anything that would suggest that Ultra Magnus was there?" Optimus suddenly asked.

"Magnus?" Ironhide said slightly surprised.

All the Spychangers looked at one another in slight surprise, they were all so pre-occupied in looking for traces or clues to Raincloud that it didn't occur to them that Ultra Magnus might have 'helped'.  
One by one they began to shake their heads 'no'.

--

Raincloud had to admit, walking without her door wings was more difficult than she'd thought it would be. Granted that they were still attached but since she wasn't receiving data from them they might as well have been non-existent.  
It was hard enough to walk in a straight line let alone keep up with her….'protector', every so often she'd bump into a tree or trip herself up, and Ultra Magnus' snide comments about her being a 'useless femme' that couldn't do anything but get in the way weren't helping matters.  
It surprised her actually that he stuck around to 'help' her, she half expected him to go off and leave her to fend for herself and yet, there he was a little ahead of her. Where they were going she had no idea but she was hoping it was back to the others. She suddenly tripped again landing flat on her face, she growled inwardly, she was _so_ going to payback the Decepticon who shot her door wing, making her eat dirt every so often.

"Get up Femme." Came Ultra Magnus' cold uncaring voice.

"For the last time _Ultra Magnus_, my name is Raincloud."

"Whatever. Get up, we have a long way to go."

Instead of getting up like the other times she simply sat cross-legged before him in a slight defiance.  
"How would you like it if I called you Slaghead instead of _your_ name, huh." Her voice remaining calm as usual but having a slight hint of annoyance in it, so slight that you would only notice it if you knew her as well as Freespirit did. Although he tried to hide it she saw the anger in his optics, "See. You don't like it anymore than I don't like being called 'Femme'." She reasoned a satisfactory smirk making it's way onto her face.

He turned and continued on walking, "You want to stay here then that just fine with me. I don't need a useless femme following me around. Find your own way back."

"Find your own way back." She mimicked as she stood up, bad idea as she just fell right back down again. It appeared that her systems had had enough of bumping into things and tripping over and just refused to take another step without her door wings. She groaned slightly "The least he could have done was reconnect my door wings before leaving." She tried in vain once again to get up but it was no use her systems just refused to 'work' without those door wings.  
She sighed, "Now I really am useless."

"So you finally agree." A voice said surprising her.

She looked over, "I thought you already left… Slaghead."

She was right, he did leave, but… and he didn't know why, he was… compelled to come back and make sure she was all right, that she could manage on her own. From what he had just seen there was no way she'd be able to make it back. He walked over to her and went to go behind her.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly asked turning to face him.

"Sit still." He commanded and went behind her once again, and once again she turned to face him.

"You expect me to stay still while you do goodness knows what behind me. What do I look like… a sparkling?" she said rhetorically.

"Yes. Now _stay still_."

Again she ignored him and kept turning so she was facing him, eventually he grabbed her by the shoulder and held her while looking at her back. She struggled against his grip not trusting whatever he was doing to her.

--

Rapid Run walked into the command centre after hearing about what happened to Topaz.  
"How's Topaz doing, TAI?" he asked the hologram.

"Koji says that she should be conscious in a day or two." She replied.

The bullet train sighed in relief. "Any idea why she went off like that?"

"Prowl believes it has to do with what Ultra Magnus said."

"Ultra Magnus?" Midnight Express asked as he and Rail Spike both walked in.

The hologram gave a nod, "Apparently on their first… encounter with him he said that both Freespirit and Raincloud didn't belong on the battlefield and should leave."

Rapid Run smiled behind his faceplate, "If Prowl thinks that a silly comment like that would upset Spirit then he doesn't know her as well as he thinks he does."

"Can't say the same for Raincloud." Rail Spike said.

"Surely Rain wouldn't believe such a thing." Midnight said.

Rail Spike turned to Midnight Express, "Oh? If I said to you that you were useless and that you didn't belong on the team, how would you feel?"

Midnight Express sputtered for a moment unsure of what to say at Rail Spike's comment.

"Don't worry, Midnight. Spike didn't mean that, but that's probably how Rain was feeling." Rapid Run explained, to which Rail Spike gave a nod.

"Where is Raincloud anyway?" Rail Spike asked.

"Missing." TAI answered sadly.

"Rain's missing?" Midnight said slightly surprised and also relieved that Rail Spike didn't mean what he'd just said.

"She went to check out some Decepticon activity, and it looks like she was spotted. The Spychangers are out looking for her right now." TAI said.

Midnight Express grumbled something incoherent.

"So where's Optimus?" Rapid Run asked, not having seen the Autobot leader anywhere and ignoring his team-mate.

"He's gone to see Koji and Topaz."

"The Autobot Brothers?" Rail Spike asked, wondering why the base was so…'empty'.

"Knowing Prowl, he'll be with Topaz." Rapid Run said.

"Right. Side Burn and X-Brawn are looking into what happened to the energy reading I picked up."

"The one Rain was checking out?" Midnight asked, and received a nod in reply.

--

Raincloud walked though the jungle trying her best to dampen the pain her left door wing was sending her, she was quite surprised when Ultra Magnus re-established the link to them, and so was unprepared for the amount of pain she received. She didn't know what surprised her more though, the fact that Magnus helped her 'though' that pain or the fact that he was just ahead of her 'helping' her get back to the others. Suddenly Ultra Magnus stopped and said a few moments later "Wait here." And activated his jet pack. Raincloud watched him fly off not knowing what to make of the situation. _You know _she thought _I'm beginning to think that under all that plating of yours Magnus, you're a really nice mech._ She chuckled to herself but decided to keep on walking, otherwise all she would be able to think of was the pain in her left door wing. She kept her sensors on high alert not wanting to have any more surprises. _The ones I've had today are quite enough._

So when Ultra Magnus came back to tell her he'd spotted two of the Spychangers she was nowhere in sight, he sighed partly in frustration. "Femmes." He muttered. He thought about going after her and then wonder why he was being so… 'nice' to someone he considered to be useless. If she kept heading in the direction they were going before he 'left' she would more or less run into the Spychangers anyways. He activated his jet pack once more and started to head off only to stop to look back for a few moments.

--

"You okay, Mirage? Ironhide asked his friend as they searched for Raincloud. Mirage looked at the pickup truck with a confused look. "You've been…" he began searching his processor for the right word "More than concerned since we began to look for Raincloud."

"Aren't you worried about what happened to her?" Mirage countered with a question.

"Of course I am. We all are." Ironhide replied.

"Then I don't see the problem, Ironhide." The formula one car said as they continued to look for the MG.

"Come on, Mirage. We've known each other a long time." Ironhide began.

Mirage gave him a look that said 'your point being.'.

"You have more than friendship feelings for Rain." He answered the look.

Mirage chuckled, though Ironhide could have sworn that it had a nervousness to it.

"And how'd you'd come to that conclusion."

"Let's see, how do I put this…" Ironhide said pretending to think as they continued to walk "It's obvious." He stated bluntly.

Mirage was never so thankful in his life to have a faceplate so Ironhide couldn't see the way his mouth fell open at that statement.

Seeing Mirage wasn't going to say anything Ironhide continued, "Ever since that mission you and Rain went on to rescue Prowl and Freespirit you've been… One, overly happy whenever Rain was about, even though you tried to hide it." He began counting the 'reasons' off on his fingers "Two, always wondering where she is. Three…"

"Okay okay." Mirage finally said looking down at the ground hoping his friend couldn't see the embarrassment he was feeling.

Ironhide chuckled and clapped the race car on the back, "Don't worry about it, Mirage." He said still chuckling slightly "I'm sure none of the others have figured it out… yet."

Mirage felt both relieved and nervous about that statement, he was about to say something when another voice said "Haven't figured what out yet?" he looked up and saw, "Rain!" he couldn't help but notice the expression on her face was slightly pained. "Are you okay?" he asked hurrying over to her but trying to make it look like he was walking. He obviously failed as he heard Ironhide chuckle behind him.

She smiled at him, "As fine as one can be when they've been shot in the door wing."

"Hot Shot, we've found Raincloud." Ironhide said contacting the spychanger leader.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's been shot in her door wing." Mirage reported.

"Take her back to the rendezvous point. I'll contact Optimus." Hot Shot said closing communication.

"Can you transform?" Ironhide asked.

Raincloud shook her head, "And before anyone asks I don't have communications either."

The three walked towards the rendezvous point unaware that they were being watched. Ultra Magnus hovered above them just out of their sight but close enough to see and hear them.

_At least… she's safe._ He shook his head to dismiss thought before heading in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After having the damage by the Decepticons repaired Raincloud sat in the recreation room ranting to anyone who was in audio range.  
"That glitch head Magnus, always calling me 'femme' and worse still 'useless femme' who the hell does he think he is."

On the other side of the room Midnight Express sat watching the MG barely listening to what Rail Spike and Rapid Run were talking about.  
"Yo, Midnight. You in there?" Rapid Run asked seeing as he wasn't getting any response to what he asked.

Midnight came out of his 'daze' and looked over at his team-mate, "I'm sorry, did you say something, Rapid?" he asked.  
He could barely finish that sentence as he saw Mirage come in and walk straight over to Raincloud making him loose his attention for his team-mates yet again. He saw him sit next to the ranting MG and try to calm her down. He groaned slightly and muttered something incoherent.

"Okay that's it." Rail Spike suddenly said "Midnight, you're coming with us."

Midnight Express looked over at him surprised as both Rail Spike and Rapid Run stood. "Where are we going?" he asked as he stood to join them.

"To talk." Rapid Run answered while he grabbed Midnight's arm and lifted him up while summoning Rail Spike to take the other arm. Both lifted him up so he couldn't get away. Slowly they dragged him into an empty room and put him down with their backs to the door so escape was impossible.

"Okay Midnight, Spill it." Rapid Run said.

"Whatever are you talking about Rapid?" he asked slightly scared of the sudden brute force of both his friends

"You know exactly what he's talking about, Midnight." Rail Spike said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid I don't." Midnight replied.

Rapid Run suddenly chuckled realising what was 'going on', making both Midnight Express and Rail Spike look at him strangely.  
"You like Rain, don't you Midnight."

"Of course I like her, so does everyone else." Midnight said knowing what Rapid Run was on about but playing innocent.

Rail Spike chuckled understanding Rapid Run's 'hidden meaning'.  
"It's no good trying to hide it, Midnight." He said, "We've both figured it out."

"Figured what out, Spike?" still playing dumb.

"Dude, stop pretending you don't know. We all know that you're in love with Raincloud."

Midnight Express was shocked at that statement and it showed. Both Rapid Run and Rail Spike chuckled at their team-mates expression.

"But…how…" he stuttered.

"That staring you did in the rec room did it." Rail Spike answered.

"As well as other things." Rapid Run added.

Midnight Express looked embarrassed, he wasn't staring _that_ much, was he?

--

It had been a couple of days since Topaz's encounter with Megatron and she was still unconscious. Koji sighed as he looked at her, he'd managed to clean up her wounds and bandage her arm, with the help of his mother, claiming that she had been in a fight -which, technically, she had-. His mother said she'd call Topaz's parents, that made him panic and he hurriedly said that her parents were out of town and unreachable. He still didn't know whether she believed him or not but she hadn't brought it up since and he was grateful for that. He went over to the window and looked out onto the street, Prowl was still there parked outside his house. The police car hadn't left since Crosswise and REV brought them back and he was starting to worry about the Autobot. Many had tried to coax Prowl back to base, if only for a short while but he wouldn't move, perhaps now was his turn to try and convince him. Taking one last look at Topaz, Koji headed out to talk to the police car. Though when he got out the door he was surprised at what he saw, Tow-Line had 'tied up' a very protesting Prowl.

"It's for your own good, Little Brother." X-Brawn said.

"We can't leave her unguarded…" was all Koji heard Prowl say before being taken away by Tow-Line.

"Who said she was being left unguarded? We'll be here." Side Burn replied.

Koji blinked as he walked over to the remaining two Autobot brothers.  
"What…"

"Just taking care of family." Side Burn said as X-Brawn chuckled.

Koji gave a slight smile.  
"But what's from stopping him from coming back when Tow-Line releases him."

There where silence for a moment.

"He got a point." Side Burn said.

"Knowing Prowl, he probably would come straight back here." X-Brawn said thinking.

"Then why don't we just move Topaz to base?" Side Burn reasoned "At least that way…"

Koji shook his head before Side Burn could say anymore  
"Mum won't let me move her until she regains consciousness."

"So she's still unconscious." X-Brawn said sadly.

Koji gave a nod. "I don't understand it. She should have come round by now."

"Your forgetting one thing, Koji." Side Burn said.

"What's that?"

"She's one of us."

"Side Burn's right. She's not entirely human, and who knows what Megatron did to her before we got there." X-Brawn said.

Koji sighed. "I'd better go back in." he said as he started walking back toward the house.

"What are we going to do about Prowl?" Side Burn asked his older brother.

"You stay here and take care of Koji and Topaz. I'll go and see to Prowl." X-Brawn said starting off then added "And Side Burn…"

"Yeah Bro?"

"No chasing red sports cars." He said firmly then headed back to base.

--

X-Brawn had just arrived at base as Prowl was trying to leave.  
"And where do you think your going, Little Brother?"

"Back to Topaz." Prowl stated.

"Not until you get some rest, Prowl. I'm sure that if anything happened or when she regains consciousness Koji would let us know." X-Brawn reasoned.

"But…"

X-Brawn transformed towering above his younger brother's alt form. "No buts Prowl. Now go get some rest." Pointing further into the base.

Reluctantly Prowl transformed and headed back into the base. X-Brawn sighed and shook his head sadly heading over to TAI.

"She's still unconscious then." TAI said.

X-Brawn gave a nod, "I didn't want to say this in front of Prowl but Koji's worried. He says that she should have regained consciousness by now."

"But she's not entirely human." TAI pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't help the bad feeling I'm gettin'."

"Bad feeling?" Tow-Line asked.

"I'd better get back. In case a red sports car happens to get Side Burn's attention." Transforming and headed back to Koji's house.

--

Raincloud sat in vehicle mode looking out over a cliff. It was the same cliff that she had found Topaz at after the Predacons had captured Prowl. She sighed thinking about her friend and wishing that she'd 'wake up' soon. There was only one other time that Spirit had been like this, it was back on Cybertron before her apparent 'death'. As she began to relive the memory a voice said "Do you mind if I interrupt?" startled by the voice she immediately transformed and prepared for imminent attack, only to be surprised by who the voice belonged to.  
"Midnight." She said slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Rain." He said transforming.

Raincloud smiled, "No worries, Midnight. I was just thinking." Turning back to the view.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Is everything okay?"

She looked up at him slightly confused, "Everything's fine. Why?"

"You've been…different, ever since you were found by Mirage." He said.

"Mirage wasn't the only one there you know, Midnight."

"And you haven't been to see how Spirit is doing." Midnight continued before she could say anything more.

"I'm not the only one who hasn't seen her." she replied turning and walking a little away from both him and the cliff edge. "Rapid hasn't been to see her either." Turning back to him.

"True. But Rapid has a good reason not to see her." the bullet train stated. "All three of us do."

"Oh? And what would that be?" putting her hands on her hips.

Midnight Express tried to withhold a smile that was threatening to appear, Raincloud just looked so cute standing there like that. "Us bullet trains would look out of place sitting outside a house. Not like you cars." Hoping she wouldn't take offence to the last part.

Raincloud thought for a moment then chuckled putting her hands back down by her sides, "I suppose you have a point. It would look kinda funny to see a bullet train parked outside a house." She suddenly sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Rain?" Midnight said slightly worried.

She looked up at him then over at the side of the cliff. "I…I was just thinking…" walking over to the side of the cliff edge. "It must be nice to have someone worry about you the way Prowl worries about Spirit."

Midnight Express couldn't help but feel sad for the MG and before he knew it said, "I was worried about you." She looked over at him surprise in her blue optics. "We all were." He added quickly.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Midnight. You're a good friend."

"I'm here anytime you need me, Rain." He said.

She gave a nod and was about to look back at the view when a thought occurred to her.  
"Hey Midnight."

"Yes Rain?"

"Why did Rapid and Spike carry you off like that a few days ago?"

Midnight Express didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her they'd found out his 'secret' but he didn't have an answer for her, so he tried changing the subject. "So what were you and Mirage talking about?"

"I wouldn't know." She replied confusing the bullet train. "I was too busy complaining about that glitch head Magnus, and don't change the subject."

Midnight suddenly felt very nervous, he had to get away before she found out. "I'd better go, I have the four o'clock route to run." Transforming and going as fast as his wheels would take him.

"Oh no you don't." Raincloud said transforming and going after him. "You do know it's silly to try and outrun a sports car, right?" coming up besides him. She sighed as she got no reply, "If it's that embarrassing for you Midnight you don't have to tell me. It just looked strange you being 'carried off' by the others."

"It's…" Midnight finally began "Private."

Raincloud smiled, "See. All you had to say was that and I would have left it alone, instead of running off and not saying anything, one would think you're hiding something." She chuckled.

--

Topaz awoke and looked around the room, she tried to remember what happened to her. The last thing she knew of was that she was telling Megatron that she wasn't vulnerable as a human and proceeded to show the Predacon leader. She got up, headed towards the window and looked out onto the street. She was slightly saddened when she saw that Prowl wasn't there.

"Topaz! You're awake!" a voice said in surprise and joy.

She turned and smiled at the boy, she opened her mouth to greet him but nothing came out.

"Is everything okay?" he asked slightly worried.

She went to answer him but again the moment she opened her mouth nothing came out. She was very confused, what had Megatron done to her that had made her not able to talk. She tried to relay to Koji what the matter was, pointing to her throat and shaking her head. Apparently that didn't work as he just gave her a confused look, she tried again. This time she pointed at him and made a 'talking motion' with her hand, then she pointed to herself and did the same thing but this time keeping it 'closed' and shaking her head.

After a few minutes Koji understood what she was trying to say. "You can't talk." He said and received a nod in reply. He was slightly dumbfounded by this information and wondered what Megatron had done to her. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Topaz point out the window that he realised he should tell everyone. "Guess we should go tell them your awake." To which he received a smile and another nod.

They both headed outside and instantly heard a "Topaz!" from Side Burn, she waved and smiled at him.

"Topaz can't speak." Koji informed them.

"She can't speak?" Side Burn repeated, to which Topaz gave a nod. "Have you tried?"

Topaz put her hands on her hips and gave Side Burn an annoyed look.

"Have you contacted Prowl yet, Koji?" X-Brawn asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

Topaz clapped getting everyone's attention, and when she had it she pointed to Koji then back at the house.

"Looks like she wants to talk to us alone, Koji." X-Brawn said.

"Talk?" Side Burn said, "She can't… hey!" he moaned as Topaz went over to him and hit him on the hood of his alt mode.

Koji chuckled and went inside. Topaz went over to X-Brawn who opened his door, she got in and then wondered how she was going to ask him and she wanted to know.

"How's your arm?" he asked

She looked down at it, then back at him and smiled while giving a thumbs up. She then made a letter P with her fingers.

"You want to know where Prowl is." He said.

Topaz shook her head then went to speak only to have nothing come out again. She gave a frustrated look _How the hell am I suppose to ask him something when I can't even talk!_ She thought annoyed.

Seeing her frustration X-Brawn said, "How about we go back to base and you can see how he is for yourself." She smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Freespirit sat in her quarters and sighed, thankfully whatever Megatron had done to her in her human form hadn't affected her 'true form', but that hadn't stopped the…what was that human term… nightmares she had while 'out'. She had heard how Prowl had kept a constant watch on both her and Koji and couldn't help but give a small smile, which was why she hadn't gone to see him deciding to let him rest. She would thank him later, she gave a small chuckle at that. She got up and headed towards the recreation room for some energon.

"Shouldn't you be resting." a voice said from behind her as she walked down the corridor.

She smiled to herself recognising the voice, "I could say the same thing about you." She said turning to them.

"I'm not the one who just regained consciousness."

She chuckled, "Prowl, I've been 'resting' since I came back. I need some energon… and some company."

"Spirit." He began "Your systems need time to get over what Megatron did to you."

She gave him an amused smile, "What, you a medic now." She joked, but the look in his optics told her that he didn't get the joke. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, to which he in turn put his arms around her waist. She looked into his optics and said softly, "I'm okay, Prowl. Whatever he did to my human form hasn't affected this one."

Prowl was about to reply when a voice said, "If you two want to do that I suggest you don't do it in the corridor."

Freespirit smiled and gave Prowl a quick kiss on his faceplate before turning to the voice.  
"Why, you jealous Crosswise." She joked.

"Funny Spirit." He replied.

She chuckled, "Sorry Crosswise, but you can't say you didn't see it coming." She answered cheekily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Prowl watched as both the jet and spychanger walked off talking. He wasn't sure what embarrassed him more, that he was 'caught' doing what they were or that Freespirit had just kissed him in front of someone else.

"Everything okay, Prowl?" Hot Shot asked as he saw the police car just standing there.

Prowl looked over at him and smiled behind his faceplate, "Everything's fine, Hot Shot." And walked off.

--

When Raincloud arrived back at base she was surprised to see no one around.  
"Where is everyone?" she asked transforming.

"They're all in the recreation room talking to Freespirit." TAI informed her.

"Spirit's awake, and here?" she said in both surprise and joy.

TAI gave a nod in reply.

Raincloud virtually ran all the way to the recreation room, when she got there she saw Freespirit talking and laughing with Crosswise, REV, Ironhide and WARS. She smiled then suddenly wondered why Spirit wasn't with Prowl.

"There you are." A voice said gaining her attention.

"Hm?" turning to the voice "Something wrong, Prowl?" _well I guess that kinda answers that question_ she chuckled inwardly.

"I want you to talk some sense into Spirit." He said.

"Come again?" she heard some chuckling and saw X-Brawn come up from behind Prowl.

"Prowl's just gettin' jealous because Spirit's spent time with everyone else except him." X-Brawn said.

"I am not jealous." Prowl retaliated looking over at his older brother.

Raincloud chuckled, "I'm sure she'll get to you sooner or later, Prowl. No need to worry. She's just making sure she can give you her full attention without any distractions from us."

"She needs to rest." Prowl began ignoring what Raincloud had just said.

"Like you needed to rest when Spirit was at Koji's." Raincloud said slightly humorous.

Prowl was about to reply to her when he realised that there _was_ no reply.

X-Brawn chuckled, "It seems she's got you there, Little Brother."

"By the way, have you noticed anything…strange about Midnight?" she casually asked changing the subject.

"Midnight? Not really, why do you ask?" X-Brawn asked.

"He just seemed a little…strange when I was talking to him earlier."

"If you want to know anything about Midnight Express then I suggest you ask the bullet trains." Prowl said if not a little annoyed.

Raincloud chuckled, "Awww, seems I upset someone. Better let Spirit know what's she's up against later." She joked and headed in Freespirit's direction.

All Prowl could do was stared after the leaving MG trying figure out if he'd actually heard what he thought he heard and judging by X-Brawn's chuckle he had.

When Freespirit saw her friend walk over to her she said, "Sounds like you've had quite an adventure." She chuckled.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure, Spirit. Not when the only other transformer you have for company is Ultra Magnus." Raincloud responded.

Freespirit just smiled, which surprised Raincloud as she was at least expecting a witty reply.

"Spirit?" again a smile was the answer, but her optics were told a different story they said 'we need to talk', slightly confused Raincloud just nodded. Deciding to go and find one of the bullet trains and ask about Midnight's strange behaviour.

"I think you better go and see to your 'love', Spirit." Crosswise joked seeing how Prowl looked positively annoyed.

"Hm?" she said not getting the joke and looking over at the blue spychanger.

"Prowl." REV said.

Freespirit looked over at Prowl and chuckled at the expression on his face. "Oh I'm sure he'll be okay until later."

"Your not going to go over to him?" Ironhide asked.

Freespirit shrugged, "If he wanted to talk to me or he wanted something he would have come over, wouldn't he." She stated.

"But what if he doesn't want to come over." WARS pointed out.

Freespirit shrugged again, "Then that's his problem isn't it. Although…" she began as a devilish smile came across her face.

"Uh oh." Crosswise said making the other three Spychangers look at him "I know that look, and it can only mean something bad."

Freespirit laughed, "Only when it's directed at you." She pointed out.

"Wanna tell us what the two of you are talking about?" Ironhide asked.

"She's planning something… something that would make any mech squirm with embarrassment." He explained.

The jet gave a small chuckle and the four couldn't help but notice the slight evil hint it had to it.

"Then I'm really glad she isn't directing it at me." REV said, as the other two agreed.

"So what _are_ you planning?" WARS asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Prowl wants attention, okay. I'll give him some attention." She stood and walked towards the police car, who now looked surprised as well as confused.

The four Spychangers all turned to look at what she was going to do, curious at her statement.

Prowl watched as he saw Freespirit stand and make her way over to him, seeing the look on her face he became slightly worried at what she was going to do.  
The entire room was engulfed in silence as everyone wanted to see what Freespirit was going to do.

Freespirit stood in front of Prowl and gave him a sweet smile.  
"Feeling lonely… Prowlie." She said half playfully and using the name she called him whenever they were alone.

There were hushed whispers and small chuckles throughout the room at Freespirit's words. Prowl resisted the urge to look and glare at them, keeping his focus on Freespirit.  
"Spirit." He began

"Yes Prowlie?" she asked sweetly.

Another round of snickers came from the rooms occupants, Prowl could feel his embarrassment rising but fought it back. "You know full well that…" he stopped as she sat on his lap, her optics full of amusement as well as love. He looked at her not sure what to say, this was _way_ more embarrassing than getting caught in the corridor. He tried to control his embarrassment the best he could but knew it was probably still visible to anyone near him, like his brother who he could hear trying to hide his chuckles. He was just glad that Side Burn was out chasing red sports cars or it would have been ten times worse than it already was. That was when he heard it, her voice right next to his audio "You know, Prowlie." Her voice low and slightly seductive "It's a shame you have that faceplate on or I would kiss you right now." He looked at her his optics wide in surprise. His embarrassment increased tenfold and there was no way of trying to hide it this time. His processor sped up and his plating got warmer with every word that came out of her mouth in that low and seductive tone. He praised Primus for giving him his faceplate or things would have gotten worse pretty quickly.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked breaking the silence.

Everyone looked over, and Prowl was thankful for the interruption, standing just inside the recreation room door was Wedge, High Tower, Grimlock and Heavy Load.

"If the two of you want to do that, I suggest you do it somewhere more private." Heavy Load said.

Freespirit chuckled, "I was only giving Prowl the 'attention' he wanted." Getting up off his lap and walking back over to Ironhide, Crosswise, REV and WARS without a second thought.

X-Brawn leaned over to his younger brother and said in a low voice. "Remind me never to get on that femme's bad side." And gave a slight chuckle as he sat back in his seat.

Prowl stood up to leave, he _had_ to get out of there. He was just at the door when he heard Freespirit say "Prowl." He froze for a moment before continuing out the door.

"You're one mean femme." WARS said as Freespirit sat back down in her seat and just laughed.

--

Raincloud walked into the command centre. "TAI, do you know where Rapid Run or Rail Spike are?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know, Raincloud?" the hologram asked.

"I need to ask them something about Midnight's behaviour earlier." She explained.

"Midnight Express?"

"Do you know anyone else with 'Midnight' in their name." She said slightly sarcastic.

"What was the problem?" Optimus asked walking in.

"Hm?" Looking over at the Autobot leader. "Oh no problem, Optimus."

"Raincloud, if something is wrong with Midnight Express then we need to know about it." Optimus said having a slight stern tone to his voice.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him, Optimus."

"Then why did you want to speak to Rail Spike and Rapid Run about it?" TAI asked.

"I was… curious. Midnight seemed a little…nervous…odd when I spoke to him earlier." She said.

Optimus gave a slight smile behind his faceplate.  
"I see. And you wanted to know if the bullet trains knew why."

Raincloud smiled, "Just being a good friend, Optimus." She turned to TAI "Could you tell them I was looking for them?" as the hologram gave a nod Raincloud transformed and drove off deciding to go for a drive.

When Optimus was sure Raincloud was gone he said, "TAI, contact Midnight Express."

"Right away, Optimus." She said "Midnight Express, come in. Optimus wants to speak with you."

Midnight Express' picture appeared on the screen soon after, "You wanted to talk to me, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes Midnight Express. Is everything alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Midnight asked slightly confused.

"Raincloud seems to think there is something wrong." Optimus explained.

"Rain?" Midnight asked surprised.

"Yes. She wanted to talk with Rapid Run or Rail Spike about your behaviour earlier." TAI said.

Midnight Express suddenly became very nervous but he tried not to show it.  
"She did? I told her I had to leave for the four o'clock route."

"Is there any other reason she might think something is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Not that I know of, Optimus." He answered.

"Very well. Thank you for your help, Midnight Express." Optimus said.

"You're quite welcome, Optimus." Midnight said closing communication.

"Is it just me, or is he hiding something." TAI said.

Optimus thought for a moment, "I do believe you are right, TAI."

--

As Midnight Express ran along the track on the humans train route he wondered about the conversation with Optimus and TAI. Raincloud was worried about him? But didn't she say that she would 'leave it alone' if he said it was private? Why would she need to talk Rapid or Spike about it?  
He was so busy thinking he didn't notice Rapid Run come up along side him.

"Everything okay, Midnight?" Rapid Run asked.

Jerking out of his thoughts Midnight Express looked over at the bullet train besides him.  
"Fine, Rapid." _Why is it everyone thinks something's wrong._ Midnight thought slightly annoyed.

"You know I know you're lying, right?" Rapid Run said plainly.

Midnight Express sighed.

"Midnight? What's wrong?" after receiving no reply he said, "Come on, Midnight. Talk to me, I know something's up."

They pulled into the station where Midnight Express detached himself from the carriages and sped off. Rapid Run went after him determined to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"Don't make me called Rail Spike and…" but Rapid Run didn't get to finish.

"Rain." Was all Midnight would say.

"What about her?" trying to get his friend and team-mate to open up.

"She's… she's worried… about me."

Rapid Run smiled behind his faceplate.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is, Rapid, I virtually ran away from her when I was talking to her earlier." Midnight explained.

"And so now she thinks there's something wrong." Rapid Run continued.

"Exactly."

"Why'd you run? I thought you liked her."

Midnight Express became slightly embarrassed still not used to his team-mates knowing his 'secret'.  
"I do, but she wanted to know why you and Rail Spike 'carried' me off like that."

Rapid Run chuckled, "And you didn't want to tell her that you're madly in love with her." He teased.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Raincloud and Freespirit drove along the road. Freespirit had been telling her about what she did to Prowl yesterday in the recreation room in front of everyone.  
The MG laughed, "Spirit, you have one mean streak."

"Why thank you." The Honda laughed "But you have to admit, he _did_ kinda deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Raincloud asked incredulously. "He was just worried about you, Spirit."

Freespirit sighed, "I know I know."

They drove in silence until Freespirit said, "So what's this I hear about you ranting." Raincloud flinched at the question and hoped Freespirit didn't see it. "You know, that doesn't sound like you at all, Rain." A slight humorous tone in her voice. "And ranting about Ultra Magnus of all mechs, is there something you're not telling me."

"I…just felt like talking, and since you… uh weren't around…"

"Talking? About nothing _but _Ultra Magnus? Your going to have to do better than that, Rain." Freespirit said in a disbelieving tone.

"I wasn't _only_ talking about Magnus… I was talking about other things too." Raincloud said in defence.

"Not according to the other mechs in the room at the time."

"You know…" Raincloud began her voice calm as usual but Freespirit could hear the annoyance in it. "You and that glitch head Magnus are the only two who can get me annoyed so easily."

The Honda laughed then smiled deviously. "You know, Rain. The last time you were ranting on about someone was back on Cybertron and you know what that turned out to be."

Raincloud groaned slightly, "You also know what a failure that was." She said remembering it. "Sorry to… what's that human expression… burst your bubble, Spirit but I do not like Ultra Magnus in that way. In fact, I don't like him at all."

"Uh huh, that's what you said about…"

"SPIRIT!" the tone of Raincloud's voice was so annoyed, sharp and loud that it surprised Freespirit and she almost drove into the wall. Feeling embarrassed by her sudden outburst Raincloud continued on not daring to say or even look at the Honda. She knew Freespirit was still beside her and that if she looked over she would she a smug smile on her friend's face that said 'told you so.'

"Hey Rain." Freespirit said breaking the silence between them. Raincloud was surprised to hear that there was no humour or amusement in the Honda's voice. "Do you see what I see up ahead?"

Raincloud scanned up ahead and groaned, talk about improper timing.

"How about we go and say hello." Freespirit chuckled speeding up.

"Spirit, I don't think…" Raincloud began but the Honda was already far ahead of her, she went to catch up when she heard a police siren. She slowed down and chuckled as she saw Prowl in her door mirror, she waited until he past her and sped to catch up with him not wanting to miss the 'show'.

Up ahead Freespirit was unaware of the pursuit behind her. She drove up along side the car transporter.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Freespirit smiled, "Just to say hi and to thank you."

"Thank me? You're talking to the wrong mech."

"I don't think so. You took care of Rain and I wanna thank you for that."

"She took care of herself, I didn't do anything." He said.

"Oh but you did." She smiled again "Besides the fact that you annoyed her to the limit by calling her 'femme' instead of her name." She chuckled "She hasn't been able to stop talking about you, Magnus. Fair to say the things she was saying weren't very nice, she still hasn't been able to shut up about you."

For the first time since she drove up beside him Ultra Magnus looked at Freespirit with a slight look of surprise on his face, which quickly disappeared as he said. "Goes to show that she doesn't have anything better to do."

Freespirit was about to reply when she heard a police siren and was surprise to see Prowl coming up behind her. "Prowl?"

"You in the Honda, pull over."

"He's _got_ to be kidding." She said.

"Sounds serious to me." Magnus said before speeding off.

Freespirit pulled over and was again surprised by the fact that Raincloud was behind Prowl.  
"What's this all about, Prowl?" she asked confused.

It wasn't until Prowl heard her voice and looked at her the licence plate that he realised who he chasing. "Spirit?" he said in surprise "You're the speeding law breaker?"

Raincloud couldn't help but give a small laugh at the situation.  
"Looks that way."

Freespirit sent an annoyed look in Raincloud's direction.  
"I wanted to talk with Ultra Magnus." She explained.

"That doesn't mean you can break the law." Prowl said sternly.

"Come on, Prowlie. It's not like I do it everyday." She said moaning slightly then muttered, "Unlike some mechs I know."

"But you did break the law, Spirit." Raincloud said enjoying Freespirit's predicament "And Prowl _is_ a police officer." She chuckled then added, "You know, you'd think you'd know better since you're the one dating him."

"Stay out of this you." Freespirit snapped at the MG who laughed.

Prowl was at a loss at what to do, Freespirit _had_ broken the law and the law stated that she should at least get a speeding ticket, but she was also his lover and if he _did_ go by the law then she would probably never speak to him again, especially since Side Burn got off with nothing every time he broke the law.

Seeing his dilemma Raincloud said, "How about imposing a… restriction on her." She suggested, ignoring the glare Freespirit sent her way. "She's not allowed to use her jet mode for… a week, unless it's for a mission, and every time she leaves the base she has to either have you or…" Raincloud thought for a moment "One of your brothers with her for that week."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Freespirit said annoyed.

Raincloud gave a small laugh, "Just helping out a friend." Her calm tone having a hint of amusement in it.

Prowl thought for a moment then said, "That's a good idea, Rain."

"What!" Freespirit screeched in surprise.

"I said that was a good idea." Prowl repeated.

"And just how, dear Prowl, are you going to make it work." She said slightly sarcastic, transforming and folding her arm in front of her cockpit.

Both Prowl and Raincloud transformed.

"She's got a point there." Raincloud said suddenly seeing the flaw in her idea. "We can't actually stop her from doing those things."

"No." Prowl said "But Optimus can."

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Freespirit said in surprise and disbelief "What is going on with you, Prowl, how can your brother get off scot-free every time and I get 'restrictions'. Is this your payback for what I did to you yesterday?" very much annoyed.

Prowl said nothing instead transforming and driving off.

Freespirit growled, "Sometimes that mech can be unbearable, I can't believe I love him."

"But you do." Raincloud said chuckling slightly.

Freespirit looked at her friend and glared, which then turned into a mischievous smile. "Yes." She said, "I do."

Raincloud started to get nervous. "Well uh… I better get going… uh still have the bullet trains to talk to." Hastily transforming and speeding off.

Freespirit gave a small laugh, she wasn't going to do anything to the MG, but as long as Raincloud _thought_ she was, that was 'revenge' enough for her.

--

Ultra Magnus drove along the road thinking Freespirit's words though, '_she hasn't been able to stop talking about you.'_ Why did it matter to him so, if Raincloud couldn't stop talking about him. It just showed what a useless gorgeous femme she was. Wait, gorgeous? Where did that come from? He did _not_ like that could-do-nothing-but-get-in-the-way femme in that way. Both her and that other femme shouldn't be here, they were nothing but a liability. So then… why did it make him feel so… happy, when Freespirit said what she did?

--

"Hmmm… what do you think, Optimus?" TAI asked the Autobot leader when Prowl told them about Raincloud's idea on imposing 'restrictions' on those that 'broke the law'.

Optimus thought for a moment, "These 'restrictions'…" he began.

"They will only be if anyone of us break any of the human laws." Prowl said.

"Including you."

Prowl thought for a moment then gave a nod in agreement.  
"Each 'restriction' would be different to suit each Autobot."

"Very well then, Prowl. You may proceed with these 'restrictions' if anyone of us break any of the human laws."

"Thank you, Optimus." He couldn't wait to see Freespirit's reaction later.

--

Raincloud drove along the road, she wanted to avoid Freespirit for as long as possible, goodness knew what that jet was planning after what she did to her. She drove into a wooded area and transformed listening to and looking round at the nature around her.

"Why are you following me, femme?" a familiar cold and uncaring voice asked annoyed.

Raincloud turned round and narrowed her optics at who she saw. "I'm not following you, Slaghead." She replied calmly as usual.

"Then what are you doing here."

"Not that it's any of your business, Ultra Magnus, but I'm trying to stay away from Spirit." She said.

"The two of you shouldn't be here in the first place." He said.

Raincloud walked up to him. "What is it that you have against femmes? You've been bad mouthing Spirit and I since you first met us."

He looked at her and saw all the annoyance she had in her optics.  
"Femmes have no place on the battlefield, they constantly need saving and watching over. As you proved with that battle with the Decepticons at that temple."

Raincloud's anger exploded.  
"How dare you say Spirit and I have no place here! We are as good as any mech on the battlefield, and might I add I had the situation with the Decepticons well under control until you came along!" she virtually shouted.

"So much so that they almost destroyed you had I not shown up." Magnus said back.

"So I made one little mistake of turning my back on two of them…"

"And that would get you killed." He interrupted "All you need to make is one mistake and you're dead."

"Well I'm sorry if I got in your way, you pain in the aft mech, but if…" she was suddenly 'silenced' by Ultra Magnus kissing her and what surprised her even more was that she was kissing him back.

As they both parted they looked at one another in shock, then as realisation sank in Raincloud turned and ran off not knowing what else to do.  
Ultra Magnus just stood still and watched her leave, did he really just do what he thought he did, and was she really kissing him back? Could it be that he'd actually fallen for that useless femme? How had that happened? The more he thought about it the more he began to realise that he had indeed fallen for her, and from what just happened he suspected that she'd fallen for him as well.

--

Raincloud ran through the trees as fast as her legs would take her. She did not just kiss Ultra Magnus, the slagheaded mech who thought that she and Freespirit didn't belong on Earth. No, she couldn't have, it was her processor playing tricks… yeah, that was it, she didn't kiss that handsome blue and white mech. Raincloud suddenly stopped in her tracks realising what she just thought. _Handsome?_ She wondered _Where on earth did that come from? I can't possibly be in love with Magnus… could I?_  
Raincloud facepalmed, Freespirit was right she _did_ like Ultra Magnus in that way. _I hate it when Spirit's right._ She thought.

--

As Freespirit entered the quarters she shared with Prowl, she noticed him waiting for her, but it wasn't that that scared her. No, it was that he had removed his faceplate and had a smug smile on his face.

"Do I even want to know why your smiling like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

Freespirit raised an optic ridge and was about to reply when she thought against it and went over to the berth.

Prowl watched her, his smile getting bigger at what he had to tell her. He wasn't normally the one for payback but what she did to him yesterday was asking for it. He walked up behind her and ran a hand down her right wing. She gasped and looked at him, he chuckled inwardly, he knew how sensitive her wings were.

Freespirit turned to her lover, "Prowl, what…" she was cut short by him kissing her, after getting over her surprise she began to kiss back.

When they broke apart Prowl said in all but a whisper, "Spirit…"

"Hmmm?" she answered in half a daze.

"You are not allowed to use you jet mode for a week, unless it is for missions." He stated, his voice now at it's normal volume.

"Huh, what?" she sputtered, surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"That is your 'punishment' for breaking the speed limit."

Freespirit just stared at him incredulously, first he 'seduces' her then tells her her 'punishment'? She suddenly chuckled inwardly, she liked this side of Prowl.

As Prowl watched her face he began to realise that she wasn't reacting the way he thought she would. She went from wide optic to devious smile. She put her arms around his neck and said in a low voice, "You know, Prowlie. I like this side of you, you should let it out more often." He shuddered at the tone of her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_** this is the last chap for this story, sorry if it seems a little rushed. hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter Ten

Slowly the dust vanished from the several rockets fired from the Decepticon side towards the Autobots, who were hiding behind a few rows of boulders, this kept on for quite some while.

"I still can't believe we fell for this stupid trap of there's" Side Burn said annoyed by the rubble on his plating

X-Brawn nodded in agreement, "Like lambs to the slaughter."

All three looked at Optimus for their orders in this predicament as they heard him ordering Freespirit and Raincloud to try and flank them from the left. The two femme's nodded and looked over the ridge if it was safe. As soon as their heads surfaced, lasers were shot at full capacity.

Raincloud looked at Optimus, "It's impossible for us to flank them."

Before he could react or answer Raincloud they where shot from their left flank by the Predacons, who saw there chance clear to flank them. Prowl and Side Burn who were closest to the places they were getting shot at, turned around firing back.

"Those pesky Predabutts got us pinned down." Side Burn shouted over the sound of shattering rocks and firing lasers

"No kiddin' Little Brother." X-Brawn shouted back as he crawled closer to Side Burn and Prowl trying to help them fend off the Predacons, who were putting up quite a fight for a change.

On the other side, the shooting from the Decepticons had died slightly as Scourge started ordering the other Decepticons

"Pick up the pace and suppress those Autobots, help the Predacons get closer." he then looked at Ro-Tor and Movar "Flank them from their right and take them out before the Predacons get them." He ordered grumbling.

The rest of the Decepticons started firing all they had at the rocks where the Autobots were hiding behind. Freespirit and Raincloud covered their heads from the flying debris after getting hit with even more laser fire from their sides by Ro-Tor and Movar. As soon as the debris stopped flying they turned to face their attackers, firing back extremely annoyed. Optimus jumped up to fire at the Decepticons behind the rock who where left behind to suppress them

"Keep them at bay." He ordered while he tried to contact TAI at base "TAI, contact any Autobots in the area and have them come to our location immediately."

Not being able to find any Autobot near Autobot leader's location, TAI started contacting other Autobots and to her dismay found they were all too far away.

"Optimus, the fastest anyone can get to you is thirty minutes." TAI said with worry in her voice.

"We will try and hold our position until then." He replied trying to reassure the hologram.

The Decepticons and Predacons slowly but steadily crept closer, the Autobots tried everything in their power to push them back with little to no success.

"We have them now. Predacons, ATTACK!" Sky-Byte shouted.

All four Predacons started running to the surprise of the Autobot brothers who started firing desperately. Sky-Byte's Tsunami Blaster hit Prowl in his shoulder making him fly back into Optimus who couldn't hold his ground from the sudden thump against his side making him fall over as well. Landing on his hands he jumped up as he looked at Prowl who looked like he was in pain

"Are you okay, Prowl?" Optimus asked while helping him up. Prowl nodded as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes." Prowl said, annoyed by the fact that he got hit by Sky-Byte

Optimus stood up after hearing Prowl's annoyed voice seeing that the Predacons were nowhere to be seen and heard laser fire from behind them. He slowly turned around to see…

"Magnus." Raincloud shouted out in thanks as he shot away Ro-Tor and Movar who were too close for both femmes comfort.

"I can't believe you, Optimus." Magnus started. "The mighty leader pinned down by these low life Predacons and Decepticons." landing in front of the Autobot leader. "They should have given the matrix to me instead of you." Before Optimus could reply Raincloud interrupted them.

"Magnus, shut up and keep firing." She said extremely annoyed.

Ultra Magnus was stunned for a second, then looked at her, "Who do you think you are to order me around, you useless femme."

Raincloud was all but at the end of her tether, having been overly annoyed at the Predacons and Decepticons, Magnus' comment sent her over the edge. She looked at him her anger now clearly showing on her face. "I'm not the one arguing with Optimus in the middle of a slagging battle, you glitch headed mech!"

"Almost looks like a lovers quarrel." Side Burn joked before he got hit upside the head from X-Brawn.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Side Burn."

Ultra Magnus turned around and flew up towards the remaining group of Decepticons quickly followed by Freespirit in her jet mode.

"You're not getting all the credit today, Ultra Magnus." Freespirit said annoyed as she caught up to him.

Optimus ordered the rest to start suppressing the Decepticons from their position.

"Ultra Magnus." Was the only thing Scourge grunted as he ordered the remaining Decepticons to retreat.

With the Decepticons in retreat and the Predacons no longer around, Optimus informed TAI of their situation and told everyone to return to base.  
Everyone complied except Raincloud who stood staring angrily at Ultra Magnus. _Stupid slagheaded, fragging aft mech!_ She thought her anger boiling over. She had had just about enough of Ultra Magnus and his bad attitude towards both her and Spirit.  
"Magnus, get your aft down here right now!" she shouted up at him.

He looked down at her in slight shock, which then turned into a tiny smile. She looked beautiful when she was angry. He then shook his head and flew off, he _had_ to stop thinking things like that. She was just a lousy femme, or was she?

"Get back here!" Raincloud shouted after him, then transformed and tried to go after him.

Seeing she was still after him, Ultra Magnus landed and asked, "What do you want, femme?"

Raincloud transformed and stared at him, as much as she tried to keep her anger she found it all but diminished. It had been weeks since the 'incident' between them and somehow they kept on 'bumping into' each other, during those times they mainly argued with each other. Raincloud found herself falling for the blue and white mech even more as she saw him in front of her but had to stay strong and scold him, but didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

"If you're not going to say anything." Magnus began.

"Why did you kiss me?" she found herself blurting out.

Surprised by the question Magnus found himself staring at her.

Seeing him stare at Raincloud started to become embarrassed, her optics dimmed slightly and she looked away from him in slight shame as well as in pure delight. Her love and curiosity got the better of her as she quickly glanced over at him hoping he would look back. The second their optics connected she quickly turned her head away as she got shyer.

"Because you wouldn't be quiet." he said lying.

She was still avoiding his optics but knew he was lying. "I doubt that." She said with a soft and loving tone in her voice.

Magnus didn't know what to do at that moment as he was caught and placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm serious, Rain."

Raincloud was nearly in shock as she heard him call her Rain and looked at him. Magnus stared back but didn't move an inch. When she realised that he wasn't going to do anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hand that was resting on Raincloud's shoulder dropped down bungling next to Magnus' body along with the other hand unable to move.

"I love you, Ultra Magnus. Please be mine." Raincloud said as she pulled him closer so she could kiss him with the love she felt for the blue and white mech.

Feeling her pull him closer he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to and kissed her back with the same love he felt for her. Before Raincloud was finished kissing him he pushed her away "No, this is wrong." Magnus nearly shouted in panic. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Raincloud looked at him in shock as she was convinced they loved each other "What do... do you mean, Magnus?" Disappointment was dripping down from her words as she couldn't imagine life without Ultra Magnus

"It's not that I don't love you but …" He remained silent.

"But what?" She commanded him to tell her "What is so wrong about us, Magnus?"

"Nothing." He replied, "I just don't have a good feeling about this." Looking around "About us." He looked away from her in shame "It's war out there and I don't have the time to look out for you"

"You've been doing perfectly up 'til now." She said trying to get her feelings back in order

"What if I can't, I don't want to feel that pain of loss." Magnus said with determination "I love you Raincloud, there would be no other femme I would rather be with, but we just can't."

Raincloud tried to fight her tears "But… but…"

He placed his finger on her lips "Let's be friends." After those words he turned around and walked away with clenched fists ignoring the cries of Raincloud who loved him and he loved her but it just wasn't meant to be

(END)


End file.
